Don't Leave Me Behind
by BiggestDesires
Summary: The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?
1. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter One

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

Shane paces her hotel room frantically, trying to decide what to do. She just witnessed her own father walk out on another woman who was seemingly meaningless to him and she thinks, '_What if I do the same to Carmen?'_

She knows she loves Carmen without a doubt, but she worries if she goes through with the wedding tonight, would she make the same mistake as Gabe. After all, he did say that they were two of kind, her and him. She sees her entire life when she was younger, watching her mother put her in foster care.

_Shane sat on the swing in the deserted playground, watching her mother intently as she took one last drag off of her hit of marijuana. It was really early in the morning, so no one would be around to notice her mother taking a hit of marijuana. As her mother finishes with her back resting against a tree, opens her eyes and looks at her so sincerely with hints of melancholy and sadness in her brimming eyes Shane realizes that something was happening today, but she wasn't sure what exactly. Then her mother got up brushing her pants off, then said with an outstretched hand and sad smile, "Come on Shane. There's someplace we need to get to."_

_As Shane took her mothers' hand she asked with uncertainty, "Where are we going to, mom?" _

_Shane's mother glanced down at her with sad eyes and said, "Someplace new."_

_As Shane and her mother walked into downtown Austin, Texas they passed the early birds bustling around in the early hours opening stores, going for a morning jog among other things. When they stopped in front of a particular entrance, Shane read in big letters above the entrance TEXAS DEPARTMENT OF HUMAN SERVICES. _

_Shane asked as she and her mother stepped through the entrance, "Mom, what are human services?"_

_Her mother didn't answer. Instead she stopped next to some chairs and said, "Wait here, Shane."_

_Shane took a seat in one of the chairs as she watched her mother walk up to a big desk and spoke to a receptionist there. Then she started writing on some papers on a clipboard that the receptionist handed her. After a while, her mother handed the clipboard back to the receptionist who looked through it. Once she had finished looking through it, she glanced at Shane and smiled. Shane returned the warm gesture. _

_Then the receptionist walked up to her, and asked, "You're Shane, right?"_

_Shane nodded. The receptionist then looked to the side as a woman walked up to them. The woman bent down to Shane's level and introduced herself, "Hello Shane, my name is Cindy and I will be your social worker from now on. I promise I will try my best to find you a good family." Shane, realizing what was happening, looked around the room for her mother frantically, but she wasn't in the room. She was gone. _

_Just like everyone else._

As Shane felt her eyes brimming with tears, she had another flashback

_Shane was grieving over Danas passing, sitting on the steps of the porch with her head in her hands. She could hear Carmen working in the garden not a few feet in front of her. She forced herself to look up at her, and she stared intently at her, pondering over all of the predicaments that had happened. From Shane cheating on her, with Cherie to Danas failing health and worst of all was Danas passing. Shane kept looking at Carmen, and she thought of all the times Carmen could have walked out on her, just like her mother, her father, and the countless others that sought to leave her behind._

_The thing was though, Carmen never did. Even through all the grief over Dana's death, and the heartache and pain over their failing relationship, and all the built up anger and frustration she never once left her behind. And it was that feeling that sparked her next few words which would render Carmen both speechless and motionless._

"_Would you marry me?"_

Now, she was worried that in the grand scheme of things she would end up being the one to leave Carmen behind. Even as she thought of leaving Carmen at the altar, she knew that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Carmen. As she thought of all the girls in another room helping Carmen into that beautiful wedding gown, which Shane couldn't wait to see she still thought, _'What's the point in all this if I end up hurting her?'_

After she finished that thought, the door opened and in came the last person she thought would come through that door: Bette As she stared at Bette with confusion written all over her face, her best friend asked, "What's going on Shane? Why aren't you ready?"

Shane looked away from Bette, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Bette walked over to Shane getting up in her face and asked again, "Shane, why aren't you ready? You don't want to be late for your own wed-"

Shane cut her off asking, "Bette what would you do if you knew later on you were going to hurt Tina after getting married. What would you do, would you still marry her?"

Bette looked stunned for a second, wondering why her friend would ask her something as unexpected as what she had. Then she put the pieces together, and realized that Shane might be considering leaving. However what she couldn't understand was that the night before she had seemed so happy and love struck, and now she was considering leaving Carmen at the altar. Then realization struck her, and she remembered seeing Shane walk in the direction of the bar with her father last night as she entered her hotel room, and she realized she hadn't seen her father or Carla and Shay at all yet today and the wedding was supposed to start any second. She tentatively asks, "Shane what happened between you and your father last night?"

Shane looks away, ashamedly. Bette then says with a heavy sigh, "Let me guess, you saw Gabe leave Carla and Shay behind like they were nothing, probably with some chick, and you're worried that you might do something you'll regret later on down the road. Like breaking Carmen's heart?"

Shane nods, and Bette continues by saying, "Well let me tell you something, then?"

Shane looks up at her again. "You are nothing like your father. I know for a fact that you love, and I repeat, love Carmen. I know that you would never leave her behind, and she wouldn't leave you behind either. So please, do yourself both a favor today and do what you both wanted and came all the way here to do."

Shane looks up at Bette with questioning eyes and asks, "Which is?"

Bette looks at her friend with brimming eyes, "Marry Carmen. Love her, cherish her, be with her and tell her whatever you want and let her return the favor. Deep down inside you love this woman and I know that you don't want to hurt her, but you'll hurt her anyways by doing what you were considering doing to her moments ago. So do yourselves both a favor and spend the rest of your life loving her for the woman you know she is."

Shane thinks about what her friend has said, and realizes she is right. She then says, "Well let's get me married, then."

Bette smiles, happy for her friend and then says, "Well let's get you ready then because you got ten minutes to get up to the altar."

Shane eyes bulge as she freezes and then starts rushing like a mad man, cursing under her breath, trying to get ready as Bette laughs heartily before stepping in to help her friend.


	2. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Two

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

Shane, now fully dressed in her tux, is now briskly walking towards the wedding tent with Bette. As they enter the tent and reach the altar, Bette makes one last check on Shane's tux. Then when she's satisfied that its perfect she says with brimming eyes, "You're ready."

Shane grins at her, and then proceeds to give her a hug whispering inaudibly for anyone but her, "Thanks for not letting me make the worst mistake I could ever make."

Bette smiles as Shane releases her from the hug. Suddenly the organ starts to play and Bette walks towards Tina, who's holding Angelica. As Bette takes her seat, she smiles as tears of pride and happiness threatening to spill. Shane stands as professionally at the altar as she can but as she looks down the aisle her heart skips a beat.

Carmen with her mother walking her down the aisle was wearing what Shane considered the most fitting and beautiful dress she had ever seen Carmen wear. Shane's heart starting pounding in her chest as she thought of how beautiful she looked, and then she mentally shook her head and smiled like a star struck fool. _She's like an angel, my angel._

As she finished approaching the altar, Carmen and Shane faced each other as the wedding official started the ceremony. As the official continued speaking, Carmen and Shane stared in each other eyes and they poured all of their love and devotion into the way they were looking at each other as the official asked Shane to say her vows. Shane closed her eyes and took a deep, heartfelt breath. As she opened them, she realized how this moment felt perfect to her, it just felt right. She took Carmen's hands into her own, and said, "Carmen, I've given you so much grief in the past. As of now and forever afterwards, I promise I will be the person you and you alone have had the ability to see all along when no one else could. I never thought in a million years that anyone would want to truly love me for me, but you have and you continue to do so, and even when things threaten to tear us apart, or put us down or even fill our thoughts with doubts of each other, you have always been by my side. I couldn't have asked for a more kind, loving, or beautiful girlfriend or partner, and after tonight I look forward to life that marriage has to offer. If I haven't already said so, I have and always will love you.

As she continued to stare into Carmen's eyes, which were already brimming with tears, the official asked Carmen to say her vows. Carmen comfortingly gripped Shane's hands in her own as she said, "Shane, since the moment we first met, I knew there was a connection between us. I also could see that you guarded your heart more closely than anything else you hold dear. Refusing to unlock the little box that is your heart, not letting anything in for fear of losing another piece of your heart. Over time though, the walls that you've built around your heart they have started very slowly crumbling down. I could see that the walls around her heart falling apart piece by piece troubled you because all your life people left you behind without looking back, severely hurting you in the process. I swear to you though, if you will give me the key that will lead me to your heart, I will treasure everything you have to give me. I won't leave you behind; I love you too much to do that to you.

As Shane and Carmen stared into each other's eyes, the official proceeded to have them exchange rings. Shane placed the ring gently and lovingly on Carmen's finger, and Carmen did the same for Shane. Then when the official asked Shane if she takes Carmen as her lawfully wedded wife, she said without hesitation, "I do.

The official asked the same of Carmen, and she said with so much love and devotion in her voice and eyes, "I do.

Then the official stated, "Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Hoots and hollers followed the official's final words as Shane and Carmen glanced toward the crowd, and looked at each other. Finally, as their lips ever so slowly inched forward, and they shared a sweet and heartfelt kiss which Shane deepened into an extremely passionate kiss as she placed her hands on Carmen's waist as Carmen wrapped her arms around Shane's neck, causing there audience to holler even more so now.

When they parted, they both looked into each other's eyes and they both recognized one overpowering emotion which they would share for the rest of their lives:

Undying Love.


	3. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Three

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As everyone enjoyed themselves at Shane and Carmen's wedding reception, Shane watched Carmen interact with her brothers and sisters at their table as they were finishing up the meal. When she looked to see Shane staring at her lovingly, she realized how truly loved she felt. She excused herself from her siblings, and walked over Shane who was sitting at their private table. She then said over the loud chitter chatter of people at every table having a discussion, "Hey, come on. Let's go dance!"

Shane, grinning happily, replied whispering in Carmen's ear, "Sure, wifey!"

Carmen then proceeded to drag Shane towards the dance floor as right on cue to their arrival on the floor a slow dance song started, and then DJ announced, "Let's hear it for the newlyweds, as they get the first dance of the night."

There was applause as others were clinking the silverware against their glasses, signaling for Shane and Carmen to kiss for the hundredth time that night. They couldn't get enough of each other anyways though, so they didn't mind. So when their lips connected again, they still felt the familiar tingle throughout their body and neither of them could wait to get to their room later that night.

As they parted, Carmen rested her head against Shane's chest as the slowly shuffled from side to side. As they danced they interlinked the fingers of one of their hands as their other hand clung to their significant other. As they danced, they looked into each other's eyes. They poured all their love, passion, devotion, and contentedness into the way they looked at each other. It was like saying to each other silently how much they really meant to each other and how much they need one another. Thankfully, they both got the message as they continued enjoying their wonderful wedding reception

After another hour or so, they excused themselves from the reception. As they made their way to the elevator Shane stopped abruptly as they reached it and initiated a heated kiss with Carmen, pouring all of what she was feeling into the kiss they were sharing with each other. As they broke apart, their eyes still closed and breathing irregular and heavy. When they finally opened their eyes, they saw something they both couldn't recognize. Then suddenly, the elevator dinged and the elevator door opened. They both rushed into it before it would close again. Once they entered the elevator, they were making their way to the top floor penthouse suite. As they waited for the elevator, Carmen glanced to the side at Shane and asked, "Can you believe that this is happening, that we're married?"

Shane looked at Carmen and replied happily, "No, it seems like a dream come true for me."

Carmen looked at Shane and brought her hand up to rest against Shane's cheek, as they started inching forward slowly for a kiss. Then the elevator dinged abruptly, interrupting them. However they both smiled at each other as the doors slide open. They then stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the room. Once at the door, Shane reached into her tuxes pocket and grabbed the room key. After they made their way into the room, they looked around and were stunned. There was a complete built in kitchen, living room with a flat screen TV, and as they entered the bedroom they saw a huge king size bed, with a beautiful tapestry hung above the bed and a dresser with another flat screen TV propped onto it across from the bed.

As Shane looked around the room, Carmen stared at Shane. She thought about how much she loved Shane and how much she knew Shane loved her. She then called Shane's name, "Shane…"

When she turned around, Carmen walked up to her. Shane then stared into Carmen's eyes longingly, as if she needed reassurance this was real. Carmen smiled at her as Shane took a deep breath and pulled the white veil off of Carmen's long brown locks of hair and ran her hand through it. Carmen hummed contentedly wrapping her arms around Shane's neck, and kissed Shane sweetly before sitting her down on the bed. She turned around and bent over so Shane could unzip her dress. As Shane unzipped it, she kissed the middle of Carmen's back sending nostalgic shivers down Carmen's spine, remembering how they did this after her cousins' quinceañera.

As Carmen stepped out of the dress, now only in her white undergarments, she turned around and faced Shane as she slowly unbuttoned Shane's tuxedo coat and tossed it gently to a nearby chair. She then unbuttoned her white dress shirt and then ran her hands across the exposed skin as she leaned in for a kiss. Then Shane started inching backwards onto the bed with Carmen following. As she reached the head of the bed, she wrapped her arms around Carmen's waist and Carmen wrapped her arms around Shane's neck.

They started a make out session which lead to more clothes coming off. Pretty soon they were both out of their clothes and under the covers which were already rumbled. As their make out session turned heated, Shane started kissing her way down Carmen's body. Stopping at her breasts as she paid special attention to her already swollen nipples. Running her tongue over the hard pink nipples, and then blowing on them.

Carmen was definitely voicing her approval. The things that Shane was doing to her, teasing her breast with her mouth while the other one received attention from Shane's hand, it felt so good. As Shane continued her path down Carmen's body she stuck her tongue into her belly button as Carmen reached for Shane's wild mane, which was already gathering sweat. When Shane reached Carmen's center, she avoided it for a while, kissing the insides of her thighs instead.

Carmen grunted in disapproval before saying, "Shane… please… don't (pant) tease…"

Not wanting to disappoint, Shane made her way towards her throbbing core. As she hovered over Carmen's core, breathing on it she inhaled the smell of her lover in need. Then she proceeded to run her tongue over her lover's clit, which Carmen bucked her hips in response. As Shane drew circles with her tongue around Carmen's clit, she listened to the groans and moans of pleasure her lover unleashed, "Oh my god… Shane (pant) (pant)…don't stop… Uhhhhhhh!"

As she came, Shane lapped up all of her sweet juices. They rested for a second to catch their breath. Then, Carmen rolled them over so she was straddling Shane's lap. When Shane didn't voice any disapproval, Carmen situated herself so that hers and Shane's core's connected just right as they both sighed in pleasure. Then Carmen proceeded to thrust into Shane, as Shane did the same to Carmen. Shane groaned as felt the pressure building, and starting voicing her feelings, "God Carm (huff) (huff)… don't (huff)… stop (huff)… hmm… feels (huff)… so (huff) gooood!"

Shane threw her head back as she came hard, with Carmen not too far behind. They collapsed on each other as they caught their breath. Slowly their eyelids started becoming heavy, as Shane pulled the covers over their still heaving bodies and soon enough they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Four

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As the rays of early morning sunlight peeked through the curtains in a certain penthouse suite, Carmen awoke from her deep slumber. She yawned lightly, and glanced at her surroundings. Her eyes went wide for a second as a smile graced her lips as she remembered all of the events that had occurred the day before.

She looked to side at her newly wedded wife, as she watched her sleep so peacefully she looked almost like a child. Then a phone beeped somewhere in the room. Carmen unwillingly got up from the bed soundlessly and put her underwear back on along with Shane's white dress shirt. She heard the beep again and saw that it came from Shane's dress pants. She dug her hand into the pocket, and found Shane's phone. She saw that it was a message from Bette, and it was from last night about an hour or so after they had left.

She didn't want to wake Shane just yet, so she decided to listen to the message for Shane. She had done it before when they started living with each other so she figured it would be no big deal. She pressed a few buttons and put the phone to her ear as she walked into the kitchen to start a pot off coffee while listening to the message.

"**Hey Shane. I realize this is probably a bad time being your wedding night and all. I just wanted to let you know that Gabe was looking for you last night, and he was really drunk. I know you probably don't want to hear this. It was his fault that you almost didn't go through with the wedding 'cause you were afraid of hurting Carmen like Gabe had hurt Carla and Shay. I just wanted to let you know. Keep an eye out for him because he was determined in finding you. He said something about not listening to him and how you'll end paying for it. I'm serious Shane. Be careful and I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."**

Carmen, completely frozen to where she stood with the phone still to her ear, didn't know what to think at that moment. When she could move again, she sat on the couch in the living room and pondered what she had just found out.

Shane had considered leaving the wedding because of something that Gabe did. From what she could gather, she guessed that Gabe probably upped and left Carla and Shay just like he did with Shane and her mother and Shane had somehow found out and for some unknown reason she had considered not going through with the wedding.

And now Gabe was hell bent on finding Shane for god knows what, and she still couldn't understand why Shane went through with the wedding than. Just as she was about to call Bette back, she heard the door to the bedroom open and out came Shane with unruly bed hair. She smiled at Carmen lovingly as she went to get two coffee mugs and pour the now ready coffee that Carmen had completely forgotten about into the mugs and walk over to Carmen, handing her one of the mugs, giving her a good morning kiss before joining her on the couch. Carmen looked at her confused, and Shane noticed this.

Shane smiled and asked with a nervous smile, "Why the confused face?"

Carmen swallowed a lump in her throat as she whispered something to inaudible for Shane to hear so Shane asked, "I can't hear, Carm. Could you say that a little louder?"

Carmen took a deep breath, and looked Shane in the eyes as she repeated herself, "What happened between you and Gabe before the wedding, Shane?"

Shane froze as she re-witnessed in the back of her mind the one thing that she never wanted to be: which was anything like her father.

_As Shane and Gabe finished a laugh at one of the bartender's jokes, Gabe looked at Shane seriously. He then asked, "I can see that really love that gal, Carmen."_

_Shane smiled bashfully, replying, "Yeah… I really do."_

_Gabe then said, "Well than this makes what I am about to do so much harder."_

_Shane looked at him confused. She asked, "What do you mean?"_

_Gabe took a drink from his beer, and said, "You can't marry Carmen, Shane. You just don't have it in you for marriage."_

_Shane, already angry said, "Who do you think you are?! I love Carmen I'm not just not gonna marry. Besides the weddings tomorrow."_

_Gabe paused and then said, "I'm your father, and you and I were two of a kind and I'm telling you don't have what it takes to be married."_

_Shane, red with rage, replied, "If we're two of kind, then why is it I can't be happily married if you've been happily married for years?!"_

_Gabe saw a chick staring at him, giving him the come hither sign with her finger. H smiled mischievously at her before continuing, "Because I'm breaking it off with Carla starting tonight."_

_Shane's face went from red with pure rage, to pale with shock in a matter of minutes. She said, "What…?"_

_Gabe looked at her and said, "That's right I'm breaking it off with Carla because I don't like to be tied down. Like I said before, we're two of a kind, so what one does, the other is bound to do it as well at some point or another. I know you said you love Carmen, so if you really do love her, spare her the heartache of having to have her heart broken later on in life." _

_And with that Gabe walked over to the chick from before and walked out of the bar, not even looking back._

Carmen shook Shane out of her daze as Shane asked, "How much do you know about what happened?"

Carmen looked at Shane and replied, "Not much, I just got done listening to a message that Bette left you and she mentioned how because of something Gabe did, you were considering not going through with the wedding. I just want to understand why you would even consider not going through with the wedding?"

Shane sighed heavily and answered, "He broke it off with Carla the night before the wedding, said some things to me, and left with some random chick."

Carmen took all this new information in slowly and asked, "What did he say to you?"

Shane looked away shamefully before replying, "He said that we were two of a kind, me and him. That whatever one us does, the other is bound to do the same at one point or another. And he said that if I really loved you, I should spare you all the heartache that would come from me leaving later on in life."

Carmen thought about all this, and then asked, "Did you believe him?"

Shane looked ahead with her eyes brimming as she stated, "For a while. I was so scared of potentially hurting you like that, because I know what that's like all too well. So I guess, in my own stupid way, I did believe him, but only for a while. That was until Bette talked some sense into me. Then I realized that I am nothing like him, that I love you too much to put you through everything that I went through. Getting left behind and all."

Carmen looked at her wife with a sense of protectiveness that surprised even herself as she stated, "Well than you should know, I love you and am so glad that you went through with the wedding, and I hope that in the future when can learn to trust each other with new information like this. Okay?"

Shane looked at Carmen with such love and determination it made Carmen's heart flutter as Shane replied, "Okay."

Carmen looked at her again and went in for a hug. When they parted she looked at the time and said with a mischievous smile, "Well we should get ready for breakfast. We've got about an hour and a half. If we hurry we can have a little fun in the shower, if you know what I mean."

Shane looked at Carmen with a blank stare before grinning like a mad man and getting up and running towards Carmen picking her up bridal style, ignoring her shrieks and rushing into the bathroom to have their so called little fun in the shower.


	5. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Five

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As Shane was relaxing on the couch waiting for Carmen to finish getting ready, she thought about everything that had happened in the last forty-eight hours or so. From getting horrible advice from Gabe that resulted in her almost not going through with the wedding, to Bette giving her some great advice that encouraged her to go through with the wedding, to the perfect wedding ceremony, to the wedding reception. Then the absolutely amazing wedding night and finally the heartfelt discussion that she and Carmen shared earlier that morning.

Shane felt as if she was on top of the world and let out a great big sigh of content as she closed her eyes. As she relaxed, Carmen came out of the bedroom, soundlessly watching Shane smile like a fool. Carmen asked with knowing smile but needing to hear it herself, "What's got you all smiley?"

Shane, finally out of her daze, noticed Carmen standing by the bedroom door. She replied, "Just everything that's happened over the last couple of days. It just makes me really happy to know that I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Carmen's megawatt smile went even bigger if that was even possible as she said, "Aw, Babe! That is the sweetest thing you have ever said."

Carmen then leaned down to give Shane a kiss. As they made out, Shane cupped Carmen's sculpted buttock. When they parted she said, "Let me grab my purse, and then we can go meet everyone for breakfast."

Shane watched her walk back into the bedroom and smiled from ear to ear. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Carmen asked, "Shane, can you get that? It's probably our starving friends."

"Sure thing, Carmen." Shane answered.

As Shane answered the door, she was shocked as to who it was. After she snapped out of her daze, she asked, "Carla?"


	6. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Six

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

"Carla?" Shane asked.

Carla, with Shay by her side, looked at Shane. Shane then asked, "How are you? I didn't see you at the wedding."

Shane could tell that she had been crying, and Shane had a feeling that she was about to find out why.

"Shane, have you seen Gabe. We've looked everywhere for him, and the last time I saw him you and he were heading towards the bar to get a drink. I was just wondering if you had seen him."

Only then did Carla see how pale Shane had become as she spoke. Carla was now worried as Shane's body went rigid, as she progressively got even paler. As Carmen came out of the bedroom with her purse in hand she saw Shane frozen by the door, and asked with concern, "Shane sweetheart who's at the door?"

She then saw Carla and Shay at the door, and saw that Shane's skin was paler than it usually was. As she put her hand on Shane's shoulder, looking between Shane and their guests she guided Shane to the couch and had her sit down. As she came back to the door she said, "Come in, you guys?"

As Carla and Shay walked in, glancing towards Shane still sitting on the couch every once in a while, they felt the tension in the air. After regaining her composure, Carla asked, "Have either of you seen Gabe?"

Carmen looked down at her feet and then glanced sadly at Shane, who looked absolutely heartbroken. She then replied, "I haven't, but from what Shane has told me I doubt Gabe is coming back. I-"

Carla cut her off asking, "What do you mean he isn't coming back, why can't Shane say where he is herself?! I've been looking all over for him myself, because I didn't want to interrupt your wedding night and I come here to ask your wife if she knows where my husband is, and she doesn't even have enough of a backbone to tell me herself that she knows what happened to my-"

Carmen interrupted her shouting, "CARLA! Shut up!"

After Carmen's outburst, Carla shut her mouth. Carmen continued, "If you have any respect for my wife, than you will let her speak her mind without interruption. Over the past few days, she has been to hell and back because of your husband and I'm sure she would be willing to explain why but you have to let her tell the whole story. Are we clear, me and you?" Carla nodded. Carmen let out a sigh and motioned for Carla and Shay to sit on the chairs. As they sat Carmen sat next to Shane comfortingly as Shane began to speak, "It all started after me and Gabe left to get a drink at the bar…"

A few minutes later, Carla and Shay looked at Shane with a mix of disbelief, shock, and sadness. Shane had finished her story on how Gabe had left the bar with some random chick and gave Shane a horrible ultimatum on the wedding, which she now understood was wrong and now she was waiting for Carla and Shay's reaction. She glanced between the two of them both, and suddenly noticed that her brother, Shay, was completely silent throughout the story and even when they had arrived so she asked, "Shay, are you gonna be okay with all this?"

Shay looked at Shane with sad, disappointed eyes as he replied, "I don't know. I mean he's never just left before, so I don't know. I know that he left you and your mom and all, I guess I just didn't expect him to be as willing to leave us like he did you and your mom because I guess I felt if I trusted him, he'd always be there for me. I just don't know what to think of him, he'll always be my father, but I am not sure if he's ready to be my dad."

Shane looked at her little brother with a look of understanding. She understood what he was going through better than anyone else ever could, and she hated Gabe even more for putting these people that he claimed he loved in pain and just leaving them behind. Just like he did with her and her mother.

Shane stood up and placed a hand on both Carla and Shay's shoulder and said, "I know that this must be hard, but I want to let you know if you need anything I'm just a phone call away and I'd be more than willing to come up and visit you guys if that's what you need or you guys can come visit us, whichever works for you. I will never leave you guys behind like Gabe did, I know that feeling all too well and I want you to know I am here for you guys."

Carla, with tears in her eyes, hugged Shane deeply, and Shay joined in too, sniffling. When they broke apart, Shane glanced towards Carmen and smiled. Carmen smiled back, proudly. Shane then looked back to Carla and Shay and asked, "We were just on our way to breakfast, would you guys like to come?"

Carla looked down at Shay who nodded and she replied, "Sure. We'd love to."

Carmen stood up and said, "Well then let's get going."

Shane, Carla and Shay followed suit as they all walked to the door, heading to a very interesting breakfast with Shane's friends.


	7. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Seven

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As Carmen laughed at one of Alice's jokes, Shane took in the absolutely beautiful scene in front of her. Carmen was next to her, their hands intertwined and caressing each other very lovingly on the table. Carla and Shay were directly across from them enjoying their scrumptious meal. All around them were their friends and Carmen's family all around on either side of them just enjoying themselves while eating, drinking and talking. Alice kept cracking jokes which surprisingly Carmen kept laughing at while showing her near blinding megawatt smile with her pearly whites. Bette and Tina were having a heated discussion with Helena and her mother. It was on different forms of artistic expression and which one sends a more clear message and other thing while Angelica gurgled happily in Mama T's lap; Carmen's family were heatedly debating something in Spanish, which they spoke so fast Shane only caught something from Mercedes. She was wondering about how on earth Carmen and herself will provide beautiful grandbabies for her to pamper and spoil, which made her checks turn bright red from embarrassment; and Kit and Angus were being all lovey dovey in their own way. Shane looked at this beautiful scene in front of her, she was absolutely happy and for once she thought, _'I couldn't ask for anything more in life?'_

Just as that thought crossed her mind, an obnoxiously loud mocking applause could be heard. Eventually everyone at the table took notice, and tried to find out where the noise was coming from, looking around the room. Shane, hoping to a god that she didn't believe in, prayed that it wasn't from the one person she absolutely had no interest to see at all. But as she pinpointed that the noise was coming from the bar behind them, she knew it had to be him. So she looked behind her and of course, there he was: Gabriel McCutcheon.

As she glared at him he said with mock sincerity, "Oh please, don't let me interrupt."

Shane put a hand on Carmen's shoulder as she was about to speedily rise from her seat, no doubt about to deck him, and gently but with a tad bit of pressure had her sit back down. Shane then stood up walked from the table to where Gabe was standing, and stood not a foot away from and said, "You're not welcome here. See to it that you see yourself to the door, or I will not hesitate to have the restaurant manager here call security. Or would you rather he contact the hotel manager to call the local law enforcement, huh big guy?"

Gabe's face went slightly red with rage while his knuckles went white gripping the bar table. Shane made her way back to the table, and gestured for everyone to continue their conversations as if nothing had happened. Gabriel than yelled, "Carla, are you going to let her run her mouth off to me, I thought I was your husband?"

The table, no, the entire room went deafly quiet. Carla stopped drinking from her glass of water midway, and placed down onto the table and replied, "Do you remember her name, Gabe?"

Gabriel who now was confused replied, "What do you mea-"

Carla cut him off saying, "You know exactly what I mean. I know that you slept with another woman last night, and you didn't care who got hurt by that action or the fact that we were originally worried sick because we thought that something terrible had happened to you!"

She took a heavy breath before continuing, "No though, you were just having the time of your life sharing more than just a bed with another woman. So yes, for now you are still my husband and Shay and not to mention Shane's father. Have you ever heard the saying Gabe, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' well all of these women here at this table feel scorned by you so I'd watch yourself. You might just find yourself a one way ticket all the way to hell."

Gabe, his face now purple with a mixture of shock and rage, looked at all of the pissed off women at the table and put money down on the counter for his drink, and stormed off to the exit. Before he could leave though Carla added, "Just so we're clear Gabe, you are no longer welcome at home. So you might as well go find another chick who seems infatuated with you enough to let you stay with them because you are not living with me or Shay anymore."

Gabe turned around abruptly red with rage and yelled, "You can't kick me out of my house!"

Carla replied, "I'm sorry who's been paying the bills single handedly since you lost your job over a year ago? Who has been paying off the mortgage bit, by bit, by bit? I'm so sorry Gabe but it's obviously not your house anymore, and while I'm at it I'm getting sole custody of Shay. So you can kiss your home, your wife, and you rights as a father goodbye."

Gabe, even redder now said, "Why I ought a-"

Just then a security guard came and dragged Gabriel out of the restaurant. The room was still deafly quiet until Alice said, "Well that fucker certainly deserved that."

And everyone cracked up laughing again, and everything went back to normal. As normal as normal can be with this rambunctious group of people.


	8. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Eight

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As Shane and Carmen return from breakfast to their penthouse suite Carmen states angrily, "I can't believe Gabe had the nerve to interrupt us like that. And the fact that he was acting like an ass, it makes me so mad!"

Shane embraces Carmen from behind and replies, "Don't give him that much power over you. I love you and I'm sure we won't see him again for a long time, but for now we need to start packing up."

Carmen turns around in Shane's arms, looking at her with confused eyes and asks, "Why do we need to start packing?"

Shane chuckles lightly and answers, "Carm, our honeymoon starts tomorrow morning. That's why we need to start packing like right now if we want to still spend some quality time here. It's almost 2 o'clock and we have to be at the airport by 6 o'clock tomorrow morning."

Carmen's confused expression immediately lights up into pure excitement as she replies smiling, "Oh my god, that's right!"

She then proceeds to rush out of Shane's arms and run into the bedroom to start packing as Shane laughs heartily following her.

As they finished packing up what needed to be packed for about an hour or so, went for a walk around the resort, had a meal out, returned to their suite to take a shower together, and were already set for bed, Shane laid down on the bed under the covers as Carmen lay next to her. All of their suitcases were fully packed at the foot of the bed ready for tomorrow. They then looked at each other lovingly. Carmen started playing with a strand of Shane's short wild hair as she said with a wide smile, "I can't wait for tomorrow."

Shane then replied while smiling mischievously, "Me neither. I'm definitely looking forward to it."

They shared a sweet kiss before Shane said, "I love you."

Carmen smiled before replying sleepily, "I love you, too. Goodnight.

Shane answered before drifting off to sleep, "Goodnight, Carmen."

Shane and Carmen were saying their goodbyes to their friends and family as the valets loaded their luggage into the limo when Alice said, "You guys better be all lovey dovey where you're going so when you come back you're not all grossing me out."

Shane frowned before replying, "Can't promise anything, Al. Sorry."

Alice was about to make a smart alike response when she expertly elbowed in the side by Helena who said, "Just go have the time of your lives. Enjoy yourselves!"

As the valets announced that the last of luggage was loaded into the limo Shane guided Carmen into the limo as they said their final goodbyes and entered the limo waving to their friends and family as the driver pulled away from curb and started driving to the airport. As they arrived at the airport, got past security, and pulled out their first class plane tickets and boarded the plane finally able to sit down in the extremely comfortable seats first class had to offer, the plane finally started to take off towards their honeymoon destination.

When they finally landed after their ten hour flight, got their luggage and they went to find their limo driver. After some looking around they finally found a tall, lean man who looked to be in his late thirties in a drivers uniform next to an extremely luxurious looking limo holding a sign that said 'McCutcheon' on it.

They dragged the luggage over to the driver and Shane said, "My name is Shane McCutcheon and this is my wife Carmen."

The driver smiled politely and replied, "Hullo! Welcome, it is very nice to meet you both. My name is André and I will be your driver and escort throughout your stay. Are you ready to leave?"

Shane smiled and replied, "Yes we are."

André proceeded to have valets haul their luggage to the limo and then opened the door to help them inside. As he came back around to the driver seat he asked them before starting the engine, "What hotel will you both be staying at?"

Shane replied, "Hotel de Crillon."

André replied with gusto as he started the limo up and pulled away from the airport, "Oh ho, excellent choice! Very good choice, I really think you will enjoy your stay here in Paris, also known as the City of Love."

After driving for a few minutes André announced that they had arrived at the hotel and helped them out of the limo as valets collected their luggage. When they entered the lobby, there were several beautiful, golden chandeliers in the lobby, with beautiful, shiny marble floors, and golden pillars everywhere. Everything in the lobby was high end. Once they checked in, they went up to the fifth floor and when they reached their room, their jaws dropped.

Inside the Presidential Suite there was luxurious red furniture everywhere, from red velvet seating to red silky curtains, you name it the Presidential Suite had it. As they started looking around together they started taking in everything that they were seeing, feeling, and thinking. As they reached the bedroom they noticed that their luggage had already been brought up from the lobby. As Carmen reached for Shane's hand intertwining their fingers, she said, "I can't believe we're on our honeymoon."

Shane replied, "I can't either. This all seems like a dream to me."

Carmen asked playfully, "Well, is it a good dream?"

Shane looked at her with so much love and devotion that Carmen's heart fluttered in her chest as she thought to herself, _'How on earth did I end up marrying the most unobtainable person who loves me so much and is willing to show all the vulnerable parts of herself to me?' _

Shane then replied, "It's not a good dream…"

Carmen's mouth dropped open in disbelief but as she was about to reply curtly Shane followed up, cupping Carmen's face with her hands while saying, "…it's a dream come true."

Shane then kissed Carmen heatedly as Carmen's frown turned upside down and she closed her eyes smiling into the kiss while wrapping her arms around Shane's neck. Carmen slowly backed up to the bed, crawling backwards onto the covers, she felt like she was the luckiest girl on the face of the earth. The kiss turned passionate as Carmen rolled them over straddling Shane's lap, and deepened the kiss even more so.

As Shane's tongue rolled back and forth over the entrance to Carmen's mouth asking for entry, Carmen opened her mouth moaning deeply into the kiss Shanes' tongues fought for dominance. Shane then ground her hips into Carmen's receiving a deep throated moan from her, as she started feeling the need for more friction.

As Shane continued thrusting her hips, Carmen halted the kiss and removed her shirt throwing it to side of the bed. She then initiated another heated kiss as Shane tried removing Carmen's pants. Carmen shimmied her pants down and off, and she started kissing Shane again while removing her lovers dress shirt, button by button. When that was finally discarded Carmen groped Shane's left breast in her hand causing Shane to groan and flip them over again.

With Shane on top, she quickly removed her pants and undergarments, and returned to kissing Once Carmen's undergarments were discarded, she immediately latched onto Carmen's right breast running her tongue over the hard, swollen pink nipple as Carmen cried out in ecstasy, gasping for air while gripping Shane's hair.

Then Shane repeated the same process on her other nipple as she connected their heated clits as they both groaned in pleasure, and started shoving her hips into Carmen's, seeking more friction. Carmen moaned into Shane's ear as she became more aggressive, shoving her heated core into Shane's while begging her to continue her ministrations. Shane began thrusting harder into Carmen's hot center, her tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. As they thrust into each other again and again, they were showing one another how much they love each-other in the simple act of love-making.

As they both neared their orgasm, they both cried out the others name. Something in them broke, and all of sudden they were both soaring through the clouds, then finally after one final thrust they both came back down from their orgasmic highs. As Shane and Carmen both gasped for air, Shane pulled the covers over them as they embraced each other. Soon after, they both fell asleep.


	9. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Nine

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As two lovebirds in a very luxurious bedroom slept, a very loud ringtone went off somewhere in the room. Shane, grumbling in her half asleep state of mind, stuck a hand down the side of the bed where her head rested on a pillow close to the edge as she silently searched for her vibrating and very loud phone. When she finally got a hold of it she answered and said, "Hello…"

A gruff but all too familiar voice said into the phone on the other line, **"Well, if I didn't know any better I'd say you just got laid. Let me guess you got it on with a very feisty Latina last night. Let me tell you something Shane that will get old real fast."**

Shane now fully awake and very upset already considering who was calling and what time it was, silently steps out of bed slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt as she steps out of the bedroom, into the living room and soundlessly shuts the door as Gabe continues his lecture on how awful marriage and being tied down is for McCutcheons'.

She then asks, "How did you get this number, Gabe?"

"**And let me tell you something. Yeah, something about Latin women, they never ever shut-"**

Shane cuts him off before he can finish that sentence already so enraged she was fuming, "What could you possibly know about Latin women? All you do is fuck em' and leave em' so don't you even dare lecture me about people that I associate myself with freely every single day. So what if my newly wedded wife talks a lot, a lot of communication in a marriage is better than none."

Shane pauses to take a breath and continues, "So you can go fuck yourself Gabe, or find another nameless chick and fuck her brains out because I know that's all you ever do. **You, **and yes I do mean you, can never, ever truly make love to someone because you don't know how to love and be committed to someone. Well just so you know, I have kind, sexy and one of a kind wife lying in bed waiting for me so I'm sorry if I make jealous, but I do know what love is like and what it's like to be truly and utterly in love with someone and how to handle that by loving and appreciating and being with that person the same exact way every day, if not more."

"**Do you really think that bitch gives two shits about you?! Wow… and here I thought I was doing you a favor." **

Shane paused as did Gabe, and she was silently seething. Then suddenly Carmen came padding into the room and while rubbing the sleep from her eyes called out saying, "Shane, babe what are you doing out of bed…?"

Then she noticed the furious expression on her face, and instantly became worried. When Shane finally noticed she was in the room, she saw the seriously worried expression she had on and then proceeded to answer to Gabe who was still silent, "Like I said before you can go fuck yourself, Gabe."

She then ended the call by hanging up on him and slumped onto the couch. Carmen now realizing the reason behind Shane furious expression from earlier asked, "That was Gabe?!"

Shane answered with her shoulders hunched over her body, sad and defeated, "Yes…"

Carmen's eyes softened instantly. She rarely saw Shane's vulnerable side but when she did she treasured it, even if she didn't always know what to do when that side of her came out. She then realized that Shane needed to feel like she wasn't anything like her father. She needed to be reassured that she was capable of love and that someone was willing to go out of their way to show that they really cared about and loved her.

So then Carmen walked up to Shane, gently knelt in front of her and took Shane's hand and put lovingly to her cheek. She then stared lovingly into Shane's wonderfully gentle green eyes and then inched her lips towards Shane's as she proceeded to sweetly kiss Shane, pouring all of her love for Shane into that one kiss. When the parted slowly, Carmen then reached her hand out and stroked Shane's cheek, then took her hand and started leading her to the bathroom.

As Carmen and Shane entered the enormous bathroom with marble floors, sinks, and a single marble bathtub all trimmed in golden fixtures. After taking a moment to marvel at the beautiful room, they turned to each other and stared at one another lovingly. As Carmen placed her hand on Shane's cheek, she inched towards her lips and Shane followed close behind. When their lips touched, an electric shock went through both of them as the kiss deepened, becoming heated and passionate.

They continued to kiss for some time, as Carmen pawed at the short hairs on the back of Shane's neck and Shane gripped Carmen's hips bringing them closer to her heated center. As they both continued kissing, Shane then very gently placed Carmen against the wall and while still gripping her hips while slowly moving her hands downward toward her sculpted legs and ass, and proceeded to grind her hips into Carmen's. Carmen gasped suddenly and parted from Shane's lips panting heavily, as Shane continued to grind harder into Carmen's scorching hot core.

Shane then took one hand and hooked Carmen's left leg around her hip, and ground harder and faster into Carmen while taking her right hand and groping her breast rubbing her thumb against her hard nipple through the thin fabric of her shirt. Carmen wrapped her arms tightly around Shane's neck and moaned loudly, panting as Shane sucked on the sensitive skin under her right ear. Shane continued groping Carmen's supple breasts until Carmen aggressively shoved Shane's hands away and removed her shirt as she returned to kissing Shane heatedly after Shane did the same. Carmen then started untying the drawstring to Shane's sweatpants and Shane started slowly inching Carmen's panties to the floor.

Once they both are free from the restrictions of their clothes, Carmen backs Shane into the shower as Shane slowly turns the water to a warm temperature and then proceeds to lift Carmen's back against the wall of the shower as Carmen instinctively wraps her legs around Shane's waist. Shane then continued grinding her hips into Carmen's as they both started to feel the pressure build as they slowly approached their orgasms.

Carmen started speaking in Spanish as Shane started grinding her hips even harder into Carmen's causing there heated centers to connect just right, "¡Oh, por favor no pare! (pant) (pant) No pare! Oh te amo mucho…! (pant) Sigue! (pant) (pant) Más duro, más rápido! Ooooh!"

Shane grunted and looked into Carmen's eyes, as Carmen looked into hers. Carmen then placed both her hands behind Shane's head as she continued panting while staring into Shane's eyes as Shane's face contorted as she continued grinding even harder into Carmen, making her moan out loudly she then rushed forward to engage in a heated kiss with Carmen. Once they parted Shane then started kissing and sucking under Carmen's left ear, as they both neared their climax.

Shane then frantically started grinding her hips into Carmen's as she continued speaking Spanish almost in a daze, "¡Por favor seguir adelante! (pant) (pant) Más rápido (pant), más rápido (pant) (pant)! Uhhh!"

After a few more hard and frantic thrusts they both came at the same time. Satisfied, both sexually and emotionally they proceeded to shower lovingly with each other after coming down from their orgasmic high.

As Shane lay in the luxurious bed napping after the extended shower she shared with her newly wedded wife, Carmen was preparing for an afternoon out on the town. Shane already dressed and ready, in a red dress shirt with black fitted dress pants and her signature black converse shoes. As Carmen came out of the bathroom, she noticed Shane asleep, napping on the bed and silently awed to herself. Walking over silently to her she placed her smooth, flawless hand on Shane's cheek and caressed it slowly.

As Shane started to stir from her nap Carmen whispered, "Babe, it's time to get up…"

Shane slowly woke, showing her sleepy but radiant emerald eyes as Carmen continued caressing her cheek lovingly. She then asked very seriously, "Am I in heaven; or is this a dream come true?"

With that she quickly inched her lips forward and initiated a passionate make out session, which left Carmen gasping for air. As Shane placed her arms around Carmen's hips she stood up from the bed gently backing Carmen up against the wall next to the window. As Shane deepened the kiss, Carmen uttered a deep throated moan as her eyes glazed over with lust but the idea of a night out on the town still fresh in her mind. She tilted her head and said, "Shane, we're supposed to be waiting for André downstairs and – hmmm..."

She couldn't finish her last train of thought as Shane sucked and kissed right at her weak point, a spot right under her left ear. Shane replied quickly after releasing her neck with a pop, "André who?"

Still she tried to protest with what little non – sensual thoughts she had left, while trembling under Shane's constant ministrations. However when Shane's left hand wandered from her hips sand cupped her heated center, all of those thoughts flew from her mind as she thrust her core out towards Shane's hand, whimpering in need. Shane, smiling in victory lifted Carmen's skirt up and knelt down in front of her heated, dripping wet center which was still confined in her undergarments. Shimmying her panties down to the floor she kissed the insides of her thighs, then her pelvic bone coming ever so close to where Carmen needed her the most. Carmen panted while her legs trembled visibly, "Shane… please…don't tease…"

Shane quickly obliged, bringing her lips to Carmen's folds, as her tongue did absolute wonders for Carmen. Carmen trembled and panted while Shane brought her closer to her orgasmic high. She then added her equally efficient fingers to her tongue, cramming two of her fingers into her dripping wet core thrusting them in and out, in and out driving Carmen completely insane. Carmen gasped out as she ran her hand through Shane's wild, untamed mane as her face scrunched up in pleasure, "¡Por favor no pare! No pare! Hmmmmm!"

Needing to feel more of her love, Carmen forcefully brought Shane up to her lips and kissed her fervently as Shane kept thrusting her fingers in and out of Carmen's now completely soaked core so hard that Carmen's back would gently hit the wall ever so slightly, but a 'thud' sound could still be heard each time. As they continued Carmen came closer and closer to her peak, just then a phone rang and she suddenly was brought back from her lust driven daze for a second as she said, "Oh my gosh, that's probably the front desk, Shane I have to get that…"

Shane replied sexily before continuing her ministrations even harder and kissing her in all the right spots even more, "Let me finish making love to you…"

And with that Carmen came hard… and she screamed out Shane's name for the hundredth time during their honeymoon.


	10. (Wedding Chapter) Chapter Ten

'_**The day of the wedding, Shane is contemplating what she should do after just witnessing her father leave his wife and son behind, just like he did with her and her mother. She tries to look inside of her heart to decide whether she should leave Carmen behind or spend the rest of her with her. What will she decide? And what will life be like after she makes her decision?'**_

"_-Italics-" T_houghts

_-Italics- _Flashbacks

"**-Bold-" **Phone Call or Voice Message

**-Bold- **Text Message

As Shane and Carmen pack up, Carmen thinks back on all of events of the last week or so. She smiles as she thinks about all the moments she and Shane have shared that were both surprising, stunning, and not to mention sexy.

Carmen looks at Shane as continues folding her clothing into the suitcase in front of her, and she feels hopeful that many more treasured moments like the ones she's experienced with Shane will continue to pop up.

As Shane finishes her packing she states, "Well I think that's it for me, are you all hmph–"

Carmen cuts Shane off with a deep, passionate kiss that went on until they both broke apart with a gasp.

Shane still dazed from the unexpected kiss asked, "Not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was that for?"

Biting her lip in the way that Shane loves, Carmen looked down while playing with the collar of Shane's dress shirt and replied, "For being the absolutely amazing person I always knew you could be."

With that she looked straight up into Shane's emerald eyes with her caramel ones. They just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever as they embraced each other. As they looked at each other again Shane rushed in a kissed Carmen as she poured all of her love and unwavering devotion to her through that kiss. When they broke apart Carmen got the message, and she looked at Shane as her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Shane worried asked as she wiped the single tear running down Carmen's cheek, "What's wrong?" Carmen smiled her beautiful megawatt smile and replied, "Do you know how wonderful you are, Shane?"

Shane smiled and replied, "Well I don't know…" She caressed Carmen's cheek, "Why don't we find out together?" Shane replied smiling, again inching her lips towards Carmen's. As their lips nearly touched the private in-suite phone rang, causing them to pause. After a moment's hesitation, Carmen gave Shane a quick peck on the lips, and then answered it. After sharing a quick word with the person on the other line, Carmen hung up the phone and said, "André is down in lobby waiting."

Shane smiled and started rolling her suitcase towards the door with Carmen close behind. As Shane opened the door for Carmen she asked, "You ready to head back home?"

Carmen, taking one look back at their honeymoon suite replied while walking out, "Let's go home, babe!"

_**˜END OF PART ONE˜**_


End file.
